Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an infrared recording device, an infrared processing device, and an application field of infrared detection and, more particularly, to an infrared recording device and an infrared recording method.
Description of the Related Art
An infrared thermal image is different from a visible image. In the photographed visible image, the object to be photographed may be determined according to the information in the image, such as a color, a nameplate, or a shape. However, a photographed specified object cannot be easily determined according to information in an infrared thermal image. For example, the photographed specified object cannot be effectively recognized via a color or a nameplate. Thus, a user may omit objects during photographing.
Further, there are many similar objects to be photographed during infrared detection, and the similar objects may be the same or different types. For example, in a substation, there are different multiple groups of the objects of a switch type in an equipment area, and the multiple groups of the objects are usually next to each other. In the objects of the same group, there are still three different objects with the same shape and with different phase numbers A, B, C. Since the different objects of the same type are almost the same in the infrared thermal image, a user may miss objects and may be confused during photographing, thereby reducing the efficiency. When photographing at different angles is performed or multiple units (the unit may be a specified element or a specified part) of the same objects are photographed, this problem is intensified.
At present, a file name of a thermal image file acquired by a thermal image photographing device via photographing is generated according to time or a serial number. To save and analyze subsequently, and to differentiate a thermal image file to which an object corresponds, during infrared detection, users are necessary to record object information according to cognitive of the object or a scene nameplate. The present common record mode may be a manual mode for recording a file name of a thermal image file and the corresponding object information, or a mode for attaching phonic annotation of object information on the scene to a thermal image file. These modes cause inconvenient operation, errors, to affect a photographing speed, and a heavy subsequent straighten workload.
During the subsequent processing such as batch processing for a large amount of thermal image files, it is necessary to acquire the object information to which the thermal image of the object in each thermal image file corresponds. Thus, a computer can finish the automatic batch processing for the thermal images of the objects. However, in the present manual record way, the thermal image file needs to be manually named to relate the object information according to the manually record object information, causing the heavy subsequent workload and mistakes.
Further, because of the reasons mentioned above, a user is difficult to correspond the object information by recognizing the infrared thermal image, thereby intensifying the inconvenience of the manual record of the object information during photographing and the subsequent manual naming.
Since the thermal image detection technology is applied, there is no proper way to conveniently and quickly allow the record thermal image file to be associated with the object information. The technical persons in the field always try to solve this the problem. For example, a thermal image photographing device with a GPS device may provide GPS instructing information during photographing of a power route and may make a related record of the GPS information and a thermal imaging file. However, a user may not easily understand the specified object to be photographed according to the GPS information, and the record GPS information cannot correspond to the specified object when there are multiple objects at the same position to be photographed respectively. The above prior art fails to solve the omission problem during photographing. Thus, how to conveniently make a related record of the thermal imaging file and the corresponding object information is a problem.
Therefore, an infrared recording device is needed, to solve the present problem.